


Hate Me and You'll Know

by Sailingfreely



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bit of crack I guess, Everyone is fish, Except markjin, Jackson is a bit too naive, Jaebum is mysterious, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mentioned markjin if you squint, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12476624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailingfreely/pseuds/Sailingfreely
Summary: Jackson made a deal with Jaebum, only to realize he should have think it through first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Who's ready for Merman Jackson and Octopus Jaebum!!??
> 
> I post this by phone so even though there's another chapter, the icon may show it as completed. It's not, there's another chapter still, just one more. 
> 
> This is more like a twist of Little Mermaid, but like really twisted it's not the same anymore lol. Maybe just the theme.
> 
> Forgive any grammar errors and I hope you enjoy the ride.

"I wish I have a longer tail than you," Jackson mused as he look at his brother's pretty tail.

"I have the longest tail out of us merfolk, you having a longer tail would make you a snakeman rather than a merman," Yugyeom said not without a chuckle.

"Ew, I wouldn't want to be a snakeman, I heard they're all sly and evil."

Yugyeom narrowed his eyes in disapprovingly, "that's prejudice hyung."

"Sorry-"

"Hey! Heeeeeey~" a loud knocking heard from their room window, a calling voice they knew so well which brought a loud, deep sigh out of Jackson.

"I swear he gonna break our window one of these times," Jackson grumbled while gliding to the said window and opened it, "shut it Youngjae! For once in your life come from the front door!"

The said fishboy continue pounding his hand but this time on Jackson's arm while grinning widely, "I'm a trigger fish, everytime I go to your palace front door I feel triggered."

"More like I'm triggered by you trying to break down my window," Jackson catch Youngjae's hand as it still trying to hit him. "Can you stop hitting me?!"

"Hyung, you forgot his hitting habit was picked up when you're both kids, he's not gonna stop," Yugyeom giggled much to Jackson's despair.

"Tell me why I'm friends with you," Jackson sighed.

"Because you can't live without me and I'm the one who always got you out of trouble whenever you pissed Heechul hyung off," he grin even wider that he look more like an otter than a fish.

"Why my dad assign an eccentric blacktip sharkman as my mentor anyway? What was he's thinking, didn't he know I'm too innocent for that shark guy?"

"Innocent where??" Youngjae bellowed, flapping his hands as he laughed, "Heechul hyung is a genius and scary. Anyone who could handle you is supposed to be very terrifying and stern."

Yugyeom is confused, "isn't he a funny guy? He told me a lot of good jokes and teach me how to prank people."

"He what," Jackson widen his eyes as his brother covers his mouth with his hand, "no wonder your pranks getting more elaborate every each day. Well, he is an amusing guy, but not when he's in his serious mode, he's seriously scary and strict about my studies. But how come he never teach me how to prank people?"

"And risk the palace to fall into ruins? He's supposed to make you a better prince, not worse, of course he didn't. Not like you need it," Youngjae chimed in, hands already tugging Jackson's arm.

"When in the fact all those bad pranks was your doing and not mine," Jackson rolled his eyes. "And look, you're already trying to pull me into something else today," he points at Youngjae's hands on him.

"How could you make me the bad guy??" Youngjae protested with disbelief written all over his face.

"Aren't you the same??"

"You two are the same," Yugyeom cut in, smiling angelically before saying, "I shouldn't play too much with you two, it ruins my innocence."

"Boi what, you the biggest liar, you're the worst of us! I know you've been playing with that snake-"

Yugyeom cut Youngjae's rambling with his screeching, "look, look! It's almost time for Heechul hyung's lesson! You didn't wanna be here when he comes!"

"Huh, why?" Jackson look between Yugyeom and Youngjae feeling confused.

Youngjae have the audacity to look sheepish when he said, "I may or may not kinda broke his fabulous bag and Yugyeom may have hinted it was your... Doing?"

"YOUNGJAE!!!!"

\--

"Aren't I the best friend for helping you to get away," Youngjae said which earning a slap to his head.

"I shouldn't have to run if you didn't do what you did, jerk. That is why you are so persistent at dragging me away from my house early in the morning, wasn't it," Jackson grumbled as he follows the younger swimming near the surface.

"Oh come on, you've been nagging me to take you away from his boring lesson!"

"But not like this!? There's gonna be hell to pay when he found me, he's not gonna believe me when I say it's your doing, you two faced fish made him believed you're some kind of an angel," Jackson rolled his eyes when Youngjae beamed a thousand watt smile. "I shouldn't said that, where are you taking me anyway?"

"Oh there's a big ship passing our area yesterday! The humans seems to be partying and sometimes some of them also goes swimming on the surface, don't you wanna see it too?"

Jackson's furrowing his eyebrows, "hey, isn't that dangerous?"

"Hmm, I don't think so, it's not a fishing ship maybe a cruise ship? And we won't get too close, I just want you to see. One of them have a really good singing voice! Makes me wanna sing along too," he said cheerfully, tugging Jackson's hand to swim faster.

"Yeah right, you have a nice voice it's not a problem, me? If I sing along they gonna be terrified."

"Jackson, I thought we're over this?" the fish boy sighed, "you have a beautiful voice like any merfolk has! More beautiful even."

"Last time I checked that's not how it is," he scoffed.

Youngjae was about to retort, but then his eyes caught something else which diverted his attention and pulling Jackson's hand harder, "there they are! Look they are swimming too, let's get closer."

"Youngjae, it's dangerous!" Jackson half screamed as he tugged back his hand to stop his friend, but Youngjae keep gliding forward taking Jackson with his momentum. 

"It's not! Look at how many people on the ship and the ones swimming, if we get in the middle of them, they won't even realize it. They're not diving either, they won't see our tails!"

Despite Jackson's warning Youngjae keep swimming to the surface where the humans are. In the last moment Youngjae let Jackson's hand go and break the surface by himself, mingling amongst humans. But Jackson can't let the younger alone, so for safety he also break to the surface but at a certain distance where he won't be too close but close enough to swim fast to the younger if something happens.

After a few minutes it seems Youngjae was right as the humans didn't even notice him even as the younger loudly laughing along them. Still Jackson worry, keeping his eyes steady on the fish boy he didn't even realized there was another human swimming near him. He was alerted when he heard a singing, turning hastily in shock when he noticed it was very close to where he is.

There was a male human floating on his back, singing softly to a song which familiar even to Jackson. At first he can't see the face but he keep his wary eyes on the human, guarding and anxious. But the voice, the human's voice was soft and gentle, almost kind and against Jackson's will, he finds himself relaxing. And he just watch and keep watching.

That is until he sees the human's face and he was brought into awe. So handsome. Jackson couldn't tear his eyes away from the human's face, there's something about the way the human look which intrigued him so. He didn't even realized he was singing along to the song until the human straighten up and stare him in the eye.

His heart stops. Either it was because the handsome face in full attention on him or because a human noticed him and it's dangerous as hell, he didn't know. His throat feels clogged and yet he can't move, his eyes locked on the dark brown eyes. His heart jumped when the human smiled softly to him.

"Hey," the human said still with a smile as he swim closer to Jackson.

His brain screaming for him to run, to get away and drag Youngjae along away from danger. But his body went rigid, he can't move.

"You have a nice voice," the human said again. He stops, an odd look on his face, "are you okay?"

No I'm not, Jackson blinked and he realized he must have looked terrified and he need to act fast as the human haven't noticed that he's not a human. "No I'm nervous," Jackson cringe inwardly at his own lame reason, "I-I mean don't mind me, I was just nervous."

"You sure you should be swimming this far from the ship? Do you need help? Or is your feet cramp-"

"Yes! Yes I'm fine, you're so good looking!" Jackson blurted out in hurry, attempting to distract the human from glancing down to his tail. Only to blush furiously when he realized what he had just said. 

The human's eyes was widening in surprise before it gave away to amusement, a wide smile causing crinkles around his eyes and Jackson found it cute. "So you're nervous because of me? Why, thank you."

Jackson lower his head in embarrassment, feeling his face heating up in shame. 'what a way to make a fool of yourself'.

"You're good looking yourself," the human chuckled and offers his hand to Jackson, "I'm Jinyoung, you?"

"I... Um..." he stutters before gulping thickly and tries again, "J-Jackson..."

They shake hands and Jinyoung grins, "what a nice name, just like your voice."

Jackson didn't even have the time to reply when someone shouted the human's name from the ship, causing the man to turn away from Jackson. He noticed another man on the ship waving to their direction, a pretty man much like the human in front of him bringing him into another awe.

Jinyoung smiled to Jackson, "well I guess I need to go back. Nice meeting you, Jackson." Then he swam away, leaving Jackson breathless and stupefied.

When Youngjae came to him and drags him back home, Jackson didn't even realize as his head keep playing an image of soft smile. And he still cling to that image after days later.

\--

"Alright I get it, it was Youngjae's doing and not you," Heechul whipping a kelp around, causing a soft wave to Jackson head. "But you ain't gonna go silent in my presence."

Jackson only blinked, mind elsewhere causing Heechul to sigh deeply yet again.

"Fine you have no intention to study, I'll just go and tell your dad the mighty king how you progress today."

At that Jackson brought out his reverie, "Sorry I was just thinking."

"Clearly you're not thinking when you decided to ignore me," the sharkman smiled sarcastically, "how are you going to be the next king if you keep neglecting your study, hmm?"

"I ditched a class one time only hyung," he whined, earning a mild slap to his cheek with the kelp.

"And ignoring my class for few days now," Heechul sighed again, "must I remind you it's a tough job being a king? And I have to make you ready for that. It's not just about making the folks happy and content, you also have to protect the kingdom when it comes. There are many enemies seeking our kingdom and power, the power which will bestowed on you when you become king. You still can't conjure stable magic much less to ward off a certain octopusman! He's been very persistent trying to get inside our kingdom, I don't need to tell you how displeased your father is because of it."

Jackson rubs his face with both hands, "yes, I know of him, he have a powerful magic and my dad feels threatened by him, I know. But he hasn't done anything right? He probably not that all capable that's why he can't do anything."

"Yet," Heechul warned sternly. "Do I have to teach you again how bad this octopusman is? The only ones who can use magic are-"

"The merfolks and the sharkfolks, yes, I know. If there's other magic user than us it will create unbalance and the power could be used for malice for it was unnatural," Jackson interject, he's so not in the mood for some lecture. "But has he done anything bad? It doesn't seem fair to judge when he doesn't do anything."

"Yet," Heechuls said again, "before him was already another octopus which have powerful magic and had inflicted a great damage on us due to greed, a damage we shall forever reminded of. Then there was a cruel snakeman who used his power only to jeopardize us for his own amusement, these are why we must be careful and wary of them."

"That was ancient times when wars are everywhere, there's no saying-"

"I know you always try to see the goodness in everything and everyone, Jackson," Heechul cut in, "but darkness is always inside of us, being careful in account of past history is never too bad. They're not only intelligent but also aggressive and territorial, it's a given we have to be careful."

"You sharkman are also aggressive."

"Aren't you prejudice too?" Heechul scoffed mockingly. "We are naturally a gentle kind, only some of our species are aggressive and even then they don't have an ounce of magic inside them. But the octopusman and snakeman have and the history shown us enough."

\--

"Your mind have been out of this world these days, what are you thinking?" Youngjae poked Jackson's cheek.

"Just... Someone maybe?"

Youngjae's eyes light up and a grin grows on his lips, "ooh, who is it who is it."

Jackson didn't answer right away, considering if it was a good idea to tell his friend, "...the man I met when we went to the surface?"

Instantly Youngjae's eyes dimmed, "no, Jackson, no. What are you thinking-"

"I was just intrigued, okay? Just curious," he cuts in.

"Then don't think about it, don't let it grow. Nothing good will come out of it, he's a human."

"I know, I know it's just... I can't stop thinking about him. I won't do anything about it," maybe, Jackson thought.

There's a wary look in Youngjae's eyes, "you come from a different world, you can't even go to the land, you don't even know where he is. The ship already gone to god knows where."

Go to the land, Jackson's mind caught on those words. His face stay expressionless, but there was a spark coming alive in his eyes and the younger saw it.

"There's something I said which caught your interest, isn't it? No, just don't Jackson, you know it's not a good idea."

"I was just gonna see him one more time, that's it."

"No! Jackson please think it through, don't do that. Beside, do you think your father would just allow it and let you do that?"

"What my dad got to do with this?" Jackson frowned.

"Who else have enough power to change your tail into a pair of feet?"

Jackson didn't answer because he know, there is someone else who can. He tries to hold in his smile so he don't alert his friend, but as always Youngjae caught it. But the fish boy knew Jackson's stubbornness, he can only hope his worry able to stop his intention.

"Please... Just, don't..." he clings to Jackson's arm, pleading. But Jackson's mind already set.

\--

The area is a bit dark as the sunlight is harder to penetrate the deeper water, yet Jackson didn't falter as he swims closer to his destination. Not long the old, gaping deep cave came to view and he picks up his pace to a certain being dwelling. He's feeling excited, a rush of adrenaline pumping within his veins as fear and nervousness also accompanying him. He didn't stop, he knew what he wants.

The open cave lead to a big double stone door, dark and intimidating. Jackson inhales a deep breath, raising his hands to knock only for the door to open before his knuckles manage to make contact. This was the moment when he start second guessing, 'maybe this is a bad idea'.

"And who, the lost being that came to my place?" a deep voice ringing from inside the cave, the presence is thick like wave but Jackson can't see the owner of the voice. It's eerie and Jackson is rooted to his place at the entrance as fear start dominating.

A silhouette merges from the darkness inside the cave, greeting Jackson with eerie yet elegant moves and his heart stutters at the image presented. The octopusman is taller than him, bigger and holds a charm which so overwhelming. Jackson won't deny the man have a very gorgeous face. A shiver runs through his body, he didn't really know is it due to fear or attraction.

It was a mere second but Jackson caught the way the octopusman's eyes went wide before it settles back.

"Prince Jackson," the man said and there's just something about the way he said it makes Jackson's heart jumps. "Welcome to my humble abode, what have brought your way here?"

The way the man brought himself is elegant, mysterious like there's something hidden and dangerous beyond his seemingly welcoming gesture. Jackson's excitement was forgotten for a moment as it gives away to other indescribable feeling, "you know who I am."

"I know all about you, prince. More than you can imagine," there's a glint in his dark eyes, sharp and mischievous. He offers his hand to Jackson, palm upward, "shall we come in? It's impolite to talk at the entrance."

Instinctively Jackson placed his hand into the octopusman's hand at the gesture, before he start thinking that he shouldn't be looking too willing. What if it's a trap? But the deed is done and he got lead inside.

"Would you like something to drink, prince? Or do you need something else from me?"

The tone bringing another shiver on Jackson's body at what was implicated, wicked and underlying dangerous. 'Is this really a good idea?' but Jackson can't back out now, not when he's so close to what he wants.

"I want to be able to walk," he whispered, gaining a lift of an eyebrow on the octopusman.

"Walk? A pair of legs, my prince? That's a complicated magic," a devilish smile graced his face, "and an expensive price."

"What's your name? If i have to make a deal with you, I have to know your name."

"Why, I thought everyone in your kingdom knew my name already, did you not?"

"I don't dwell in rumours, if I have to know I will know from the man himself."

"A wise choice," the man elegantly motion to present himself with a hand to his heart and a shallow bow, "My name is Jaebum, prince Jackson. Although I believe you know already."

"Jaebum-shi..." the name rolls off his tongue softly and there's a twitch on Jaebum's eyes.

"Just Jaebum will do, my prince," he smiled then clapped his hand, "now, let us talk about your wish and... The price for it."

"I'm not your prince," Jackson can't describe the gnawing uneasiness whenever the being called him prince, it feels like a mock, like impure intentions.

"You are my prince, prince Jackson. Or would you like me to call you... Jackson?"

There again the shivers, Jackson shift in his place to shake it off, but the way Jaebum looks at him makes it hard to do so. "Whatever. What should I do?"

A quirk of an eyebrow, "do you not care what the price it will need?"

"What is it?"

"Let's save that for the last, shall we?" he teased and if Jackson wasn't so nervous he would have already whacked the octopusman's head.

He was lead deeper into the cave, to another dark part which only illuminated by a soft, dimly light of many colors bouncing on the walls. It's pretty but the darkness only makes Jackson more wary and anxious. The colorful lights falls on Jaebum's fair skin, making his beauty more mystical and Jackson found himself unable to look away. What's with him and handsome men anyway?

"You wish to walk? I can grant you a pair of legs for five days," Jaebum turned to smile to the merman, wicked. "But..."

"There's price to pay," Jackson answered.

"And some conditions for you," Jaebum completed. "It's nothing dangerous."

Then what's that underlying dangerous tone, Jackson wanted to ask but decided against it. "Why only five days?"

"It's a complicated and strong magic, anymore than five days your body wouldn't be able to handle it, it will torn you apart. Or do you wish to extend it despite how painful and dangerous it is? You can lose your life." Jaebum tapping his fingers on the coral table as his smile grows, "Still want to do it?"

"What's the catch?"

"Why don't you tell me why you want to be a human first?"

Jackson heaved a deep breath, "nothing, I was just... Curious."

Jaebum glides to where Jackson is, inching closer that their faces was so close Jackson could see the twin moles on Jaebum's eyelid, his eyes glinting dangerously despite his soft smile.

"Don't lie to me Jackson, I know more than you think I am."

"Then why asking?" but the quirk of Jaebum's eyebrow tells him he want an honest answer or the deal is off. "I met a certain human, and I want to... See him again, that's it."

There's something swimming in Jaebum's eyes and unknown why, Jackson found his heart fluttering at the sight. Not quite fear but something else which different than what he felt to Jinyoung, yet similar in a way.

"You fell in love with him," Jaebum says and Jackson's heart kicked his ribcage.

"No, no that's not love. Nothing that serious."

"Really now? You're willing to change your beautiful fins into flimsy legs, bearing the pain and the harsh magic, even the prices I have yet to say only due to curiosity?"

"Yes, it is, curiosity," Jackson said still. He didn't even know what he felt for that human stranger. He's intrigued, and he want to see more of those soft smile.

Jaebum is smiling, the glint in his eyes shown that he's not, still he says, "very well, let us do the business. Are you prepared to withstand the pain which will befall onto you and the price for such magic?"

"Tell me."

"You'll be given five days to do whatever you want, but of course you have a mission to fulfill," the octopusman smiled widely as if he had won whatever game he's playing right now, "a kiss from this human you're attracted to. If he were to feel attracted to you and give you a kiss, it will seal the magic and you'll be a human completely."

Jackson waits but the other man didn't say anything else, "that's it? It's sounds... Too easy of a price coming from you."

"Easy? Are you sure? You only have five days," he cocked his eyebrows in amusement and mock.

"Everyone find me irresistible," Jackson shrugged earning a soft giggle from Jaebum.

"Always so full of yourself, prince."

"And if I can't do it?"

And the evil glint is back in Jaebum's eyes, wicked yet beautiful at the same time, "you'll belong to me, prisoner of my humble cave, forever."

He should have turn away now, forget about what he wanted, about the magic. He could feel it it's dangerous. But Jackson is stubborn and reckless. He's going to regret it.

"Okay, I'm in."

\--

Who would have thought the octopusman went as far as delivering Jackson to where the human is, almost kind if Jackson didn't know any better. Jaebum was too willing to help it's extremely suspicious. But Jackson didn't want to dwell in that assumption too long as his time is ticking, he must focus to accomplish his goals, his mission.

The land feels so dry on his skin, something he almost sure can't get used to. It's so weird to be breathing air this long, to not needing water to receive oxygen. It's a funny feeling when his skin wrinkles when he stays in water too long, it never does that before. The sand between his toes is tickling, his toes feels weird and it's hard to stand on two legs he had to crawled on four before he managed to straighten his back. All in all being a human is strange, yet weirdly exciting.

He didn't even have half a mind to be feeling nervous about leaving his nature when he's faced with so many new things. So he walked closer to the huge house which the octopusman said was the human's house. But... How to do this?

Straight up knocking on the door when he's just a stranger, anyone would feel wary and repulsed. Moreover these humans appears to always being covered by some clothes and here he is naked like a baby, not to mention the weird full hair between his legs. Is that his penis? It looks different and... Cute. He thinks those area isn't something to display to public so he walked back to beach and curled up at some corner to hide.

First of all he needs to find something to cover himself. But what? Palm leaves? Hell no, it's itchy. The sea water also feels itchy to his naked skin on the crotch area as well now. He sighed, he's already feeling lost a mere few minutes on land. The dark image of him trapped inside the octopusman's cave is beginning to dominate his mind. Finally he's starting to feel scared.

"Are you okay?"

Jackson whipped his head so fast to look at the voice, seeing a man standing cautiously near him with a wary look. Dear lord, it's Jinyoung of all the people to find him in this situation.

Turns out the human remember him as well, "is that you, Jackson? What happened to you? Why are you... Naked?"

"Oh Jinyoung! I..." what should he say to bluff this situation? "I got... I got robbed, they took my clothes too! A-and I don't know what to do now."

Jinyoung's eyes grew wide in shock, "are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"N-no... Thankfully I'm not..."

The human looks around, the frown on his face appears to be thinking, "can you stand? Let's get you to my house."

Jackson wrapped himself in the jacket Jinyoung gave him happily, following the man to the huge house, thanking whatever higher beings there is to help him get out of the mess he's in.

"You must be cold, I'll ask the maids to make you something warm," Jinyoung said right away after he closed the front door behind them. Jackson only nodded, playing the part of damsel in distress he's in. When Jinyoung brought him into a room and pulled out some clothes from the wardrobe, another man walking into the room. Jackson remember his face too, he's the man who called for Jinyoung from the ship.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" the pretty man said.

"Oh Mark! Just in time, this is Jackson, he said he got robbed and he had no clothes on. Can you help me ready the bath for him?"

"Robbed? What kind of person rob another when the lights still out? And took their clothes too?"

Jinyoung's eyes shifts between Jackson and Mark, confused as well but his hand doesn't stop to try to help Jackson putting on clothes.

"I don't know..." Jackson said finally to help the situation, he need to think fast. "I don't even know where I am, they just took me, robbed me and dumped me here..."

The man named Mark cringed, "what kind of evil did you do to make people do that to you?"

"Mark," Jinyoung warned.

"Sorry, maybe you're just unfortunate and crossed with idiots. You look terrible." The whole thing is so dubious, Mark can't help but be suspicious towards Jackson. 

"I'm cold," Jackson deadpanned.

"Right, I'm getting the bath ready," the he left not before sending a look to Jinyoung.

"I'm sorry about that, he was just trying to protect me," Jinyoung smiled apologetically and give Jackson a cup of hot tea which a maid had brought over.

"Your friend?"

"Yeah, uh... Kinda my bodyguard also," he smiled sheepishly.

"Bodyguard? Are you someone important?" Jackson's eyes went wide.

"No, not really... Just, well, my parents are too overprotective."

Well he's definitely rich, filthy rich, Jackson thought as he look over the room and the maids. Maybe also why he needs a bodyguard.

"Do you need to call your family? Maybe you can get them to pick you up?" Jinyoung asked and Jackson is lost. Call? What call? Jinyoung motion his hand to his ear, "I can let you borrow my phone."

"I... Uh," Jackson gulped, having no idea what a phone is. "I can't think right now... I'm confused."

There's empathy in Jinyoung's eyes, like he's understanding what Jackson must be feeling right now, "I guess you're still in shock. It's okay, take your time and you can tell me what you need later. You can also stay for a while here, just take it easy."

"Thank you..." Jackson smiled which returned by the human, those soft smile Jackson keep replaying in his mind. Before Jinyoung walk out of the room Mark peek in his head.

"The bath is ready."

Well, gotta think of a new excuse when he's in the bath.

\--

He found out what a phone is and how to use it by looking at Jinyoung. It's an item which enable you to communicate with someone else in different places, it's cool and also weird. Jinyoung also eyeing him weirdly as if Jackson have gone mental. But he managed to pretend to call someone and asked for help.

"So?" Jinyoung asked when Jackson give back his phone.

"It's gonna take them some time to get me... Can I... Stay here for a while? Maybe five days?"

Jinyoung is confused, "why five days?"

Jackson have nothing to reply and he must have looked reluctant so Jinyoung decided not to pursue it, "it's okay, you can stay. The more is the merrier after all."

"Jinyoung," Mark warns but Jinyoung waved his hand.

"It's okay, I trust him. You can stay."

Jackson almost squeals, but he had to hold it in if he didn't want to be more suspicious in Mark's eyes. He couldn't be more happier. And he found human's food is very delicious that night at dinner.

The next morning when he was mulling over how to flirt with Jinyoung, the man himself had invited him to go out before he could do anything.

"You said you never been here, right? I could show you to some places, you'll like it."

Jackson is forever thankful Jinyoung is so kind and friendly even though he's basically a stranger imposing in his house.

"I'll be there too, of course," Mark chimed in but Jackson didn't care, he actually think Mark is interesting as well.

"Well, let's finish breakfast soon and make the most of it," Jinyoung grinned with crinkles around his eyes, it's cute.

Jackson is so in love with the land, how different it is than his home, the ocean. He didn't just like the foods, everything else in land he love it. It's interesting, it's amazing and just full of excitement and amusement. Maybe it's because all of it is a novelty to him, new things always attract him the most. And Jackson found himself wishing to live on land longer than he could.

Suddenly, the image of Jaebum's mysterious smile came to his mind and he grew uneasy. Like a strange pull, like he's bewitched just by the remembrance of Jaebum. And suddenly the sweets in his hand lost it's magic over Jackson.

"You okay? You don't like the taste?" Jinyoung asked when he saw the sudden change in Jackson's mood.

"No, I like the ice cream... I just got reminded of something."

The human patted his back encouragingly and smiled, "don't let the sad things dampening your mood, let it go and live in the present, enjoy it to the fullest!"

Jackson decided he really likes Jinyoung and smiled back.

\--

Jackson have fun, a lot of fun playing with Jinyoung and Mark, there's always new things to discover and he never left bored or disappointed. Yet... His heart grew heavy each passing day. Not to mention his legs starting to hurt and it's getting worse to his entire body by the hours.

Jaebum's voice and images of him haunting his waking and sleeping hours. And each time Jackson feels confused, the twist in his stomach tells so much he didn't understand. Did that octopusman put a spell on him?

'You'll be mine', the voice echoes in his mind, 'forever prisoner to my palace'.

It's his third day on land, Jackson's legs hurts a ton and the echoes in his head only makes it worse. He's frustrated, because it's a warning, a waking alarm for his limited time on land. And Jaebum is a man of his own words, he would expect Jackson to fulfill his part if he fails.

Jackson brought out of his thoughts when Mark clanking his spoon to his plate too loud, a hard line on his face, like he's upset or perhaps angry. Jinyoung eyeing him, quiet but observant and waiting.

"You can't keep running away, Jinyoung," Mark sighed, looking fed up, tired, given up yet angry. "You have a lot to prepare, you can't keep wasting time to go out with Jackson."

Jinyoung munching on his food, glancing briefly to Jackson before looking back to his plate. The expression on his face is calm, he seem like he already expected this moment but still he gives an understanding look to Jackson as if saying, 'it's not your fault'. 

"If you won't do it, your mom would prepare the marriage instead, would you want that?" Mark continued and Jackson is in shock.

Marriage?

"You're going to get married, Jinyoung?" Jackson asked without thinking.

'You'll be mine', the voice echoes again causing a shiver on his bones and ache to Jackson's heart.

Jinyoung smiled almost apologetically, "I suppose, yeah."

'Forever', it feels like a whisper to Jackson's ear, chilling and constricting, like crawling vines on his limbs. He's been walking in Jaebum's palm all along.

It was fear, instead of feeling let down from Jinyoung's marriage, all he could feel was the seeping fear climbing up his feet. The price. Jaebum had haunt his mind and reigns his heart before he realized it. So wicked, so cruel. Yet there's something dangerously... Challenging. Like a thrill and it's running in Jackson's veins.

Wicked.

\--

The fifth day, Jackson's fate is an hour away when he was sitting at the beach with Jinyoung beside him. There's only silence both too deep in their own thoughts, until the human suddenly decided to break it.

"I love someone else."

Jackson's eyes went slightly wider and turned to look at Jinyoung, "other than your soon to be wife?"

Jinyoung scoffed, "I never like her. She's just someone my mother forced onto me. If anything, I hate her, maybe. Because of her I might be losing my love."

Jackson stares at him, thinking of what he should says, "how are they taking it? The one you love."

"Angry," Jinyoung softly laughed, pained and sad. "All I want is to be with them, to make them happy. Not to hurt them like this..."

"Then why don't you?" Jackson said making Jinyoung to look at him as if he grows two heads, "run away with them, make your own life! Your life is your own, sometimes running away also a way to keep fighting."

The look on Jinyoung's face was unreadable, but there's a glint of awe in his eyes. Until the idea finally dawned on him and his smile grow brighter than Jackson ever saw on him. "I believe it now," Jinyoung said abruptly.

"Believe what?"

"I think you're a gift the heaven sent to me," he chuckled and Jackson can't help the giggles to bubble up from his chest. He pulled Jackson into a bone crushing hug before starting to sprint back to his home, yelling, "thank you Jacks!"

And it was the last thing Jackson heard and saw before the little wave washes him and coiling around him like soft ropes, dragging him back into the ocean. His feet transformed into his beautiful tail, glinting fins and his gills on his neck opens up and he's breathing in sea water again. So familiar, so natural. But he's not coming home.

The waves brought him to the old cave which been haunting his dreams, to the wicked smile on the octopusman's lips. Jaebum eyes is dark, deep and mysterious, the air surrounding him is menacing.

"So," he begins with that wicked smirk of his, "you failed to fulfill the mission."

Jackson stand on his ground, eyes hard and unrelenting. Running away is futile, Jaebum's magic is no joke, he could even be stronger than an army of magic bearer in the same level as Heechul. And Jackson is a man of his words, he had accepted his fate. A prisoner? So be it.

"You are so brave, my prince. Or should I say a fool? Making a deal with me without thinking it thoroughly."

"You knew this is how it's gonna be," Jackson accused, "you knew Jinyoung already have someone he loves. That's why you were so willing to help me."

Jaebum chuckled darkly, satisfied, "I did tell you. I told you I know more than you think I am."

"You snake," Jackson hissed causing Jaebum to laughed.

"Snake? What an insult, I'm far smarter than snakes might be. In case you missed the note, I'm an octopus," he twirls his limbs mockingly. "You can't blame me, you brought yourself into this. And what I am if I don't take that chance to make you mine?"

Jackson gritted his teeth, angry because Jaebum is right. This is his own fault. He only regret that their kingdom will lose the heir and he might cause their downfall. "Now you have me as your prisoner, you think you could win against my father? Never."

"Your father?" Jaebum quirks his eyebrows, "believe me when I say I have no interest for his kingdom."

"Then what is the reason for keeping me here?"

The octopusman glide closer to Jackson, letting his breath fall on the Prince's cheek to make a point, "why don't you find out? You have all eternity to find out now."

Jackson closed his eyes, willing himself to take a deep breath to hold in his anger.

"Do you hate me, Jackson?" Jaebum whispers to his ear, dangerously enticing bringing a harsh shiver on Jackson's spine. "I can feel so much hatred from you, such a strong emotion. I don't mind, you can hate me all you want. Your hatred will haunt you and everytime you will think of me, you'll never be able to forget me. Jaebum, the one who tricked you into this, trapped within my cave, forever with me."

It brings a hot swirls in Jackson's stomach. He don't even know what is it he's feeling anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THERE'S GONNA BE THE THIRD CHAPTER! Asdfghjkl
> 
> This one is more of their relationship development? So be prepared for something cheesy.
> 
> Also for grammar errors and mistakes, as always, hehehe.

Jackson screams in frustration, trying again and again to slip through the open gap of his room, his prison in Jaebum's cave. The gap is big enough to fit him, it was meant as some sort of window and yet, he failed again and again. The whole cave is put under a spell which keeping him inside, he can't get out. Even when he tried to nullify the spell with his magic, the octopusman's magis is far greater than his own. It was futile.

There's a chuckle which making Jackson to turn around, finding Jaebum at his door.

"not giving up yet?" he said with that same annoying smirk Jackson had come to hate, "you have a decent magic Jackson, but not enough to go against me. You're welcome to try a million times but it will only tire you out."

Jackson groaned with a scowl, feeling utterly pissed at the growing feeling in the back of his head, to finally give up. But he won't be Jackson if he go down so easily, he would still try his best to outdone Jaebum, no matter how.

"Here, I bring you dinner," Jaebum said, gaining a glare from the prince and he sighed, "it's been a week, if you keep this up and not eating well, all your handsomeness will fade and you'll be nothing but bag of bones."

"I'm not hungry."

"So you say, but you have loss quite a weight. Try to get yourself some food in, you'll be able to conjure stronger and more stable magic with full stomach anyway, why not try it with your best condition?"

Jackson didn't say anything, opted to look away and begrudgingly his stomach didn't get the memo as it chose that exact time to growl in starvation. He even scold himself in his mind for letting the blush spreading on his cheeks at the shame. 

"Eat well," Jaebum slowly leaning forward with a wicked, mocking grin, "prince."

Jackson hates him oh so much.

\--

If he think about it, beside him being a prisoner, living in that cave is nothing bad at all. Jaebum gave him the biggest and best room in his cave with big and comfortable bed to sleep on. There's always food and drink ready anytime for him whenever he wants it. Jaebum also let him stroll anywhere in the cave so as not let him feeling bored.

But most of all, he actually found a good company by the other cave dweller, the ever loud and funny snakeman Bambam. The snakeman is younger than Jackson and Jaebum, but he fears nothing and even brave enough to banter with the octopusman. Which gives Jackson the satisfaction of seeing the pissed off look on the octopusman and unconsciously, it allow him to see other side to the initially hateful man. 

"He's not always able to do magic, you know?" Bambam said with a playful grin while pointing at Jaebum, "you won't believe how bad he was at it at first, he was even worse than me!"

Jaebum scowls and it caused Jackson to laughed, which is a bad choice when he was eating. His food goes down to the wrong pipe and the cough blows out uncontrollably. Bambam, as much as a snake he is, didn't help at all and only laugh at him. Jackson remember he wants to poke his eyes out amidst his coughing.

But what surprised him was the gentle hand on his nape and the look of concern in Jaebum's eyes. Jackson instinctively trying to get away from the hold on his nape, but Jaebum put his other hand on his forehead and said, "calm down."

There was warmth in his throat and suddenly his coughing put to stop and he's breathing easier than he ever did. Jaebum must have used his magic to make him feel better. But what makes Jackson more confused was the soft stroke of Jaebum's hand on his back, as if trying to soothe, almost caring.

"Can't you pick a better time to make him laugh?" Jaebum scold Bambam who in turn only giggles.

Jackson is dumbfounded.

\--

"So... You'll just keep me here without making me do anything?" Jackson asked when the two of them alone in Jaebum's work space. The room where the walls painted in runes and a big pot of potion brewing with soft noises. The bouncing colors in that room makes it look like a trapped ever moving galaxy, it's beautiful and mysterious, much like Jaebum himself. He like that room the most even though Jaebum mostly stay in it.

"And what would you want to do for me, prince?" he asked without look up from the writing on the big dried kelp.

"Nothing."

"So?"

Jackson sighed, "I'm bored with nothing to do."

"Is Bambam's company wasn't enough for you?"

"That kid is a prankster, he always went out everyday to prank people god knows who. And then I'm left alone here, in this dark cave of yours with nothing to do."

Jaebum finally look up and give Jackson his full attention, "do you have something in mind?"

"I don't know," Jackson shrugged finding it weird whenever the octopusman talk to him in this manner, like what he like or not matters for him. "I thought being your prisoner means you'll make me do things or use me, but you done nothing and tell me nothing, so I don't know."

"Use you?" Jaebum smiled, it's teasing and now Jackson know him better, it wasn't wicked at all. Okay maybe a bit. "If you're so bored, why don't you try to learn more magic? i noticed your magic is still quite unstable."

"What?" Jackson is surprised.

"I can teach you," Jaebum said instead.

What is this octopusman thinking by teaching him more magic? Is he trying to make Jackson his minion? If so, it doesn't seem like it, he seem want to teach him genuinely without hidden agenda. But Jackson shouldn't trust him, not after what he did.

"And what would you gain from it?" Jackson asked. 

"So you're not bored and stop whining," Jaebum took a stack of blank big kelps. "Here, you can start learning some runes."

"I know runes already," Jackson snorted being taken so lightly. Jaebum quirks one of his eyebrow, skeptical. "Fine, I only know some of it."

There's a satisfied look on Jaebum when Jackson took the stack from his hand, "if you learn more runes your magic will be more stable."

"Do you know that me learning more magic is making the chances of me running away higher?"

"Why don't we see to it then? As I said, you're welcome to try," he smirked.

Jackson scowls. Just you wait you damn octopus.

Turns out Jaebum is really good at teaching, Jackson learn a lot of magic faster than Heechul ever teach him, more importantly he let Jackson try those magic freely. Maybe that's also why he learn faster, practice makes perfect.

"You're not afraid I'll destroy this cave if I try these magics?"

Jaebum yawned, totally uninterested, "there's a special spell in this room, you'll not 'accidentally' destroy it."

"Are you telling me my magic is weak?" Jackson frowned in disapproval.

"Oh I wouldn't dare, prince Jackson," he mocks a scared expression.

"You're annoying, you know that?"

"I thought you know already."

Jackson swears he never wanted to poke someone's eyes as badly as he did then.

 

\--

Jackson supposed Jaebum is scary when he's angry. Not that he really know, but sometimes even Bambam, that fearless kid, seems to be afraid when Jaebum being too quiet and his eyes darken in anger. Makes Jackson want to make Jaebum angry just for the sake of it.

Bambam is messy, he often litters in his room or in the middle room, which seem to pissed Jaebum greatly. The snakeman often glide away when he felt the telltale of Jaebum's wrath, making the octopusman moody for the rest of the day. Which Jackson use the time to do some pranks.

Like soiling his written kelps, or drawing messily on the cave's wall, or mixing his carefully placed potions and all sort of petty pranks. Yet Jaebum only sighed and clean it up without saying anything. Why is it so hard for Jackson to make him angry.

"He's easy to provoke, he's temperament after all," Bambam said.

"He never get angry with me."

"Of course, it's you," Bambam clean the chess board to start another game, "why you want to make him angry anyway?"

"Maybe he will let me go if I get him angry enough, maybe I just want to see it, who knows? I'm bored."

Bambam laughed, "you must be a fool to think he'll let you go that easily."

"Why you said he'll not get angry if it was me?" Jackson keep his eyes trained on the snakeman's face, he's good at reading people but Bambam is especially an expert at keeping his expressions hidden.

"Did I say that?"

"You did," and Bambam only shrugged to his question. He knows the kid won't answer so he instead asked, "where did you go everyday?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Jackson groaned, "can you not anwer my question with another question?"

"Well, it doesn't involve you. Although you'll be surprised if you know."

"Are you going to my palace?" Jackson guessed and he knows he was right when he saw the flickers in the younger's eyes. "So he told you to infiltrate the kingdom with me being trapped here?"

"You really have a wild imagination, why do you think I should do that when you being there or not doesn't change the magic barrier there?"

"I don't know, maybe the people there in panic since I've gone missing and they might forget to put up the barrier?"

Bambam snorted, "I'll be happy to tell you they didn't forget at all. But you're right about one thing, they are in panic."

Jackson feels an ache in his heart at the information, images of his family and friends searching for him is too much for him to take. "Is he planning to make me as a hostage?"

"If he is, why didn't he do that since the first? It's been a month, Jackson."

"What if he's trying to gain more power before he do that? It doesn't make sense for him to keep me here for nothing, not even as a hostage. What did he gain from it?" Jackson is frustrated, confused. 

"It makes a lot of sense for me."

Jackson rolled his eyes exasperatedly knowing he wouldn't be told anything, "before this, he used to linger at the palace's perimeter, trying to get in. But now all he do is coped up in his cave doing nothing, what is he planning?"

"He went out to hunt too though, you have a good appetite. And are you seriously talking all this with me? I maybe kind to you, but what will you do if I tell this to him?"

"It's not like I tell any secret, even if you tell him, so what?"

Banbam hummed, "point taken."

"So why are you going to the palace?" Jackson asked again.

"Just meeting a friend."

A friend? "who?"

"All I can tell you is, Jaebum have no plan to do anything with your kingdom, I'm telling you this truthfully."

Then why he wants me here? Jackson bemused.

\--

He still keep doing his pranks every day without fail, which Jaebum rarely react to. But there's one prank which earn him a reaction, that was when he put in a crab shell into the ever boiling potion in the magic room. Jaebum caught him red handed and for once Jackson wonders if it was a good idea at all to make him angry.

The anger growing in Jaebum's eyes was so apparent Jackson feel a tremble of fear on his skin. The colors of his tentacles was also changing, a sure sign of anger. Through a gritted teeth and clenched jaws, Jaebum growled to Jackson.

"Get out."

Then for the rest of that day the magic room is locked and Jackson hid himself in his room. Yet that didn't stop him to do more elaborate, foolish if you ask me, prank the following day. He drains the potion from the pot to the cave floor, knowing that potion is exactly important to the octopusman.

Jaebum was livid, his eyes darken in a way Jackson never saw him. There's a rough twirl of waves surrounding him, Jackson can almost see the seeping dark shadow from beneath him. On instinct, Jackson tried to swim away, running from the impending doom. But Jaebum having none of it.

"Halt!" Jaebum barked menacingly and Jackson stills immediately, feeling a vine like magic keeping him rooted to the ground. Against better judgement and rushing adrenaline, Jackson use his magic to break free and surprisingly, he managed to. But he wasn't fast enough, soon Jaebum's strong tentacles wraps around him tightly, making him unable to get away. The octopusman slowly inching closer, looming and menacing.

Jaebum's harsh breathing fanning his cheek threateningly, "and why, you just had to do that?"

He hissed from the iron like grip around his body and his tail, Jackson keep quiet and looking away. His head make contact with the wall as Jaebum pinned him there. 

"Always trying to make me angry, do you want my attention that much?" Jaebum tighten his grip eliciting a whimper from the prince. "You have all my attention now, talk."

Jackson trying to hold in his scream, the grip around him is too painful and his ego keeping him from saying anything, stubbornly looking away. And most definitely he's not going to say sorry. Despite the fear it did give him a sort of proud feeling.

"Look at me," Jaebum hissed, grabbing his face to look at him forcefully. Up close Jackson can see the anger glinting dangerously in his dark eyes. But Jaebum sees the stubbornness in Jackson's eyes, urged by anger he bite Jackson's neck harshly, tearing a bit of the skin under his sharp teeth. 

Jackson screamed in pain and fear, scared so scared. He can't get away, he can't move and if Jaebum want to rip him apart it's an easy task for him. And he thought, this is it, he's going to kill him now.

But then Jaebum let him go with a groan, furious and frustrated. He pulls at his hair, feeling his hands twitching in anger. He unleashing his wrath by wrecking the room, the jars which neatly placed and everything around him. Except Jackson. The damage he had done to the prince was only the angry bite.

With a trembling voice, he managed to keep his tone firm and stern, "go to your room." 

But Jackson is too shocked, too scared his tail lose it's power, he keep leaning to the wall unmoving.

"Go!" Jaebum shouted and Jackson willed himself to swim away as fast as he could. 

The bleeding and throbbing neck of his, tell Jackson to never mess with Jaebum again.

\--

After that Jaebum locked himself in that room and not coming out again. When dinner time comes and there's only Jackson and Bambam, the kid asked why the octopusman wasn't present.

"You drained that potion? Wow," Bambam said with wide eyes and awe. "Why you do that..."

Jackson didn't answer, he only pouts and caress the wound on his neck. It was no longer bleeding and Jackson already close it with herbs. Now he thinks what he did was also stupid.

"So?" Bambam asked again, so persistent.

"He keep me trapped here! I hate him so he deserved it... Also I'm a bit curious how he's gonna be if he's angry. He seems too soft for an octopus," he whispered the last part.

Bambam sighed, "do you even know what that potion was?"

Jackson shrugged.

"That potion was for you."

"What?"

"The magic to turn your tail into legs was too harsh on you, it took a lot from you. Remember how thin you were when you got here after that? He made that potion to help you withstand the after effects."

Jackson turned wide eyed, "but... I never drink any potion nor did he give me anything like that."

"He put it in your food, remember how adamant he was to make sure you always eat the first few days?" Bambam took his plate and start eating while explaining, leaving Jackson to be confused as he stares at his food. "No, there's no potion in it as you, oh so dramatically drained it."

"Why he do that?" and why Jaebum is so angry for that potion to be ruined? It shouldn't matter for him if Jackson is in pain. Why he treat the potion so important he even got angry for it? It's almost as if...

"Because he cares," Bambam said, confirming his thoughts. "That potion is not easy to make, you know. And you just had to make him angry, when he did he can't control himself, he has anger issues. You're lucky to get away so easily, he almost kill me last time I broke his magic mirror. Well... Probably because it's you."

Jackson is stunned, it's a shock to know how much the octopusman care for him. But why? 

"He didn't meant what he did, he probably already regretting it," Bambam continued, glancing at the closed wound on Jackson's neck.

There's a twist in Jackson's gut, wondering.

\--

There's a million thoughts running in Jackson's mind, thinking about what Bambam said and what could it mean. Is it what he think it is? Jaebum care for his well being? If he thinks about it, Jaebum really did nothing bad to him, well yeah except the one earlier that day when Jackson made him furious. 

Jaebum always made sure he eat enough, making little foods so Jackson could eat it as snack if he want to. He let him read any books he have, to play with anything in this cave (except for the ones in the magic room), he even let Jackson got away from his petty pranks. Sometimes when he was feeling a bit ill or having headache, Jaebum always use his magic to heal him almost instantly.

If Jackson really think about it, Jaebum really being nothing but kind to him from the start. But his anger for being tricked and trapped in that cave had clouded his judgement, all he saw from Jaebum was only hateful. Although he can't deny there are times when he got surprised at the gentle gestures coming from the octopusman.

Now all the wicked, ill image of Jaebum feels fake, like it was displayed only for a show. And the true Jaebum is the one who's being kind and considerate to him. But is Jackson ready to believe it? No, he don't trust that man that much. What if he's posing as a kind person only to betray Jackson at the end?

Amidst his thinking, Jackson noticed the growing throbbing pain in his head and from his waist down, it also feels burning, like a huge parasites trying to get out from his body. These must be the after effects Bambam was talking about. He never felt it because Jaebum always secretly gave that potion to him. Now he reap what he sow. 

Jackson start feeling guilty for what he done and as if on cue, the door of his room opens. He closed his eyes pretending to sleep, even without seeing, he can feel it from the presence that it is Jaebum. A minute of nothing and silence, until a gentle hand placed on his head, softly stroking and caressing down to his cheek. It was so tender, so gentle it brings butterfly in Jackson's stomach. 

"I'm sorry," the deep voice whispered then a warmth feeling rouse in his entire body. His pain is fading until it's gone like it's never there, and Jackson hear a choked gasp from Jaebum as he pull away his hand. The magic to heal his pain must be harsh and Jackson grow even guiltier. Before he can decide to stop pretending to be sleeping, Jaebum is already out of his room.

And he was left utterly confused why Jaebum go that far to heal him to the point of hurting himself? Is he someone special to Jaebum? But he have no plan to make Jackson a hostage or to take down his kingdom, if what Jaebum and Bambam said was true, then for what? 

Is it just him, himself? And why Jaebum said sorry? For the wound on his neck? Or for trapping him in this cave? The way Jaebum touched Jackson's head it's so... Endearing, like he's pouring out how sorry he felt to him, like-

Jackson put a stop to his thoughts, no he can't go that far, that's nonsense. Jaebum couldn't be like that, why would he? They never meet before all this after all. It's too far fetched.

Isn't it? 

\--

That morning Jackson realized the wound on his neck was also healed, there was only little scar embedded on his skin, almost a full teeth mark. Jackson cringed as he look at it through the mirror, is this scar erasable? He didn't know if there's a magic spell to erase a scar, will Jaebum still let him read his magic books though? He doubt it. 

When he come to the dining room, near the middle of the maze like cave, he saw only Bambam at the table with many foods ready. 

"He's not joining us again, I think," Bambam said and Jackson know he need to talk to the man.

Jackson found himself loitering in front of the magic room later that day, the door never seem so intimidating as it is now. But he brave himself to knock. There was no answer, he tries again and again, until the door opens and Jaebum emerge in front of him. He look taller than he usually was, eyes tired and red, but Jaebum still try to look bigger to intimidate the prince. 

They both stay silent, Jaebum looking at Jackson while the smaller one looking anywhere but him. After a while of intense silence, Jaebum was about to close the door again before Jackson hold the door and blurted out the words at the tip of his tongue.

"I'm sorry."

Quiet again for a few moments then a sigh, "just don't do that again." Jaebum let the door open as he goes back inside, to continue reading and brewing a potion in the same pot. Jackson took it as cue that he's allowed inside, so he swim in taking the place where he usually sit.

"I'm really sorry," he said it again, he really is feeling sorry and for once was replied with a smile by Jaebum. It wasn't a teasing smile or that annoying smirk, just a soft smile that tells Jackson he's forgiven. It brings a warm jolt to the merman's heart, this is the first time he ever see that smile. Jackson didn't understand why it had affected him that much. 

"I shouldn't have hurt you too, I'm sorry."

"No I... It was my fault..." Jackson whispered, ashamed. 

"Come here," Jaebum beckoning with a hand and Jackson found himself following without question, catching Jaebum's hand with his. The hold is warm and gentle, causing a tingling sensation to Jackson's fingertips.

"Can I?" Jaebum motion to Jackson's neck with his other hand, Jackson let him with a nod. The fingers which caressing the healed scar feels burning to Jackson's skin, it's embarrassing, it's undeniablely feels intimate. "I'm sorry," Jaebum whispered and it carries a heavy emotion.

Unconsciously Jackson blushed at the soft tone, "it's okay. I... I think there's a spell to erase a scar?" he grins as he try to make it playful, the intimacy feels too burdening.

Jaebum chuckled softly, "let me do that."

"Oh there really is?" Jackson asked in genuine surprise, making Jaebum laughed.

"You don't know? So you were just saying that?"

"Well I was hoping there's a similar spell or something."

There's a warm sensation on his neck then Jaebum flicks his wrist after he pull it away. "Good as new now," he smiled and maybe Jackson only imagining it, but there's a bit of disappointment in his eyes.

Jackson brought his hand up to palpate his neck, finding smooth skin with no scar, it's really gone. He noticed the way Jaebum slightly waving his hand though, "does it hurt?"

"What? Oh, no, it's just the way the spell works. Taking away a scar is inflicting pain back to the magic user. But a scar like this is nothing at all."

Jackson wasn't thinking at all when he took Jaebum's free hand in his, now he's holding both his hands, squeezing it gently. In that moment he could feel how close they've become, how kind Jaebum really is, it wasn't a facade. Although he didn't know what he's going to do with this new found fact, he decided to just say what he feels at that moment, "thank you."

Jaebum was utterly taken back by the genuine gratitude, he was stunned before he regained his composure, "no, I caused it."

"I drove you to it," Jackson retorted and Jaebum too dumbfounded to be able to answer back. So Jackson help him by changing the topic, "have you eaten?"

"Uh, what?"

"You weren't there when we have breakfast, have you eat anything?"

Jaebum look at him as if he's going crazy, "yes I have." Then slowly that teasing glint in his eyes coming back as he grins, "were you worried about me, prince?"

"Stop calling me prince, it feels like you're mocking me."

"Then you prefer me to call you princess?" he grinned evilly, "and you didn't answer my question."

Jackson groaned and glide out of the room, trying hard not to go back and whack the stupid octopus in the head as a loud laughter heard. Maybe he should have. Later that night when it's dinner time, he got welcomed so nicely by the octopusman at the dining room.

"Dinner is ready princess," he sings mockingly, so close to causing an aneurysm to Jackson.

"Was there something going on which I don't know," Bambam asked with a hint of laugh.

Jackson hates this octopus so much.

\--

For three days Jaebum was coped up in his magic room, he didn't even go out to go back to his bedroom or to eat. Strangely Jackson found himself worrying about the one who hold him prisoner there. The last time he was able to took a glimpse of the octopusman, he was looking really ragged and exhausted, bloodshot eyes, pale skin and all. It looks like he's wasting in that magic room.

Jackson knocked at the door on the fourth day, feeling worried if he's going to smell something rotten from inside the room. If he think about it, he should be glad if the octopusman is dead, that means he no longer tied to the magic contract which binding him to that cave. The magic barrier which surrounds the cave would also be gone, he could go home and have his freedom back. Yet at the time, the thought didn't even cross his mind and all he feels was worry.

Jackson was about to force the door open when someone talked behind him, "I have the key, if you want."

Jackson nearly bump his head to the door as he was startled by Bambam's sudden appearance, "can you not do that?"

"You always got surprised no matter how many times I did that, so no," Bambam grinned and it's wicked in every possible way. Jackson hate these octopus-snake duo so much, although now he seems to find the snakeman more wicked than Jaebum.

"Can you open it?"

"I can, but I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do that now as it's only the fourth day," Bambam shrugged. "He sometimes did this if he try to complete a difficult potion with very little time. Considering someone drained a certain difficult potion a few days ago, I think we know that's exactly what he's doing."

Jackson opened his mouth only to close it again as he's not sure what to say. So all this is his fault? Why Jaebum care that much about him? "what do you mean it's only the fourth day?"

"He gave me the key long time ago in case he's dying inside. When he do something he focuses so much he forget everything, even eating or sleeping. So he told me to come in if he didn't get out by the sixth day, to make sure he's not dead."

Jackson's eyes grow wide, "he do that a lot?"

"Sometimes," Bambam frowned when Jackson reached out his hand, "what?"

"Give me the key, it's bad for his body to do that, so we need to check him now."

The snakeman smiled in amusement, "you do realize he's a sorcerer, right? And he's the reason why you're here instead of your huge, pretty castle?"

There's a pang of hurt in Jackson's chest at the reminder, that's right Jaebum tricked him before. But then again, he's not one to return evil with evil, more so when Jaebum have been kind to him all this time when he could make Jackson's life a living hell if he wanted to. Jaebum didn't, so Jackson isn't going to. Call him naive or a fool, but that's just how he is.

"Just because he can heal himself if he's sick or injured, doesn't mean we can leave him alone. The key," Jackson demanded which Bambam give him with a weird smile. Why did he smile like that? 

When the door opened, Jackson almost screamed because the octopusman was floating to the cave ceiling unmoving. Oh no he's dead already. Jackson was too late, they were too late-

"Hold down, calm your shit, he's just sleeping," Bambam supplies calmly as he swim up to drag Jaebum down. "See? He's still breathing. Sometimes he does that when he's sleeping too deeply, you know, floating. I was surprised too when I first saw it, he really looked like a dead fish," he laughed.

Jackson bring his hand to Jaebum's nose, sighing in relief when he feel the soft breathing on his fingers, only then he could laugh along with Bambam. In that moment Jaebum blinking his eyes open, bleary-eyed and turning his head to where Jackson is.

"Hey, want something to eat?" Jackson asked with a smile.

Jaebum blinked his eyes, staring at Jackson like he didn't hear the question, the merman was about to repeat himself when Jaebum suddenly and softly called for his name, "Jackson..."

Jackson's heart jumps at the call, his voice was soft, so intimate just like when he caressed his neck. As his heart start beating faster, he could feel a tingling burn on his neck where the scar once was, it was a strange sensation much like the butterfly in his stomach. And as if it's not bad enough, Jaebum brought his hand up sleepily to Jackson's cheek, fingertips ghosting the burning skin.

It was only a short moment, barely a minute yet it feels like time was stretched and Jackson's focus fall completely to Jaebum only. He didn't even realize when Bambam said that he's going to bring Jaebum back to his bedroom. He didn't even notice how long he was stunned in that room alone with a harsh beating of his heart.

What the hell was that?

\--

Did that octopusman put a spell on him? Jackson thought as he's trying to recall what he felt at that time. He blushed again at the remembrance, confused as to why he reacts like that, he never feel anything like this. He was quite sure that octopusman put a spell on him. What was he's planning to make Jackson feel like this?

Jackson feel hesitant to go to the dining room for breakfast, guessing that certain octopus would be there after they dragged him out yesterday. He's not sure if that strange feeling going to happen again if he see Jaebum, but he knows he's not ready for it. His thoughts abruptly stopped when there's a knock on his door, his heart began palpitating as he knew who's behind it.

"Yeah?" he croaked then curses himself for sounding weird.

The door opens and just like his guess, Jaebum poke in his head with that annoying signature smirk of his, "breakfast is ready, my prince."

Oh? Beside nervousness and a sliver warmth on his chest, Jackson didn't feel as bad as he did in the magic room. That's strange, did the spell gone already? "Okay," he answered with light heart, maybe he was just tired and thinking too much.

Jaebum slightly frowning, a bit of concern in his eyes, "are you okay? You seem a bit off."

"I'm okay, just... Trouble sleeping last night."

Jaebum's eyes softens, "I heard you came to get me out yesterday? Although I was fine, but thank you for worrying about me."

There it is again, his heart palpitating again and his face blushing, "ah no, I just don't want to smell anything rotten near me."

Jaebum grinned almost childlike, mirth in his eyes, "just be honest if you were worried about me. Lying only make it more embarrassing, prince."

"Don't be so full of yourself now," Jackson blushed harder, "and I told you to stop calling me prince!"

"Oh my apologies, I forgot you preferred to be called princess," he bowed mockingly, "shall we have some breakfast... Princess?"

Jackson scowls and cursed Jaebum's quick swimming when he throw a hard shell at him. If there was a tiny thought that maybe what he feels for that octopusman is an attraction, scratch that, he still hates him. 

\--

"Where's that octopus?"

Bambam laughed heartily at the name, "why is it so funny when you call him that?"

"Is he back in the magic room? I thought he completed the potion?"

"No, he's out of the cave right now, probably at his favorite place," Bambam still chuckling.

"Oh," Jackson feel somewhat disappointed, if it's outside then he can't go, magic barriers and all. But then his hand grabbed by the snakeman, a mischievous grin on his face.

"I could take you there," before Jackson even open his mouth, there was a rough twirls of cold waves and warps him to another place, causing a pounding dizziness to confused Jackson.

He nearly shrieks when a sudden big shadow looming above him, only to found a big stingray passing by. Then he realized wide eyed, that he really outside the cave. He could feel the gentle sunlight penetrating through the bright blue sea water which indicates he's not that far from the surface and when he look around, the cave is nowhere to be seen. He's somewhere outside far from the cave or even his own home.

He was bursting with happiness and excitement when that fact fully sinking in his head. He squeals while twirling excitedly, hands up and flailing as he laugh loudly and free. Well, he's not exactly free, he's bound to the cave so when the time limit passed, he'll get teleported back. But that didn't stop him for feeling how good it is to be out again. Although, he didn't know where he is, it's an area too far from his kingdom and thus he never ventured upon.

It's a beautiful place still, the clear blue water, the colorful fishes and corals are all so pretty. It full of abundant life and energy, it's no surprise the sorcerer octopus like this place, anyone would. Not long after he's swimming around, Jackson finally see the wide back of Jaebum. He was sitting in a gap between the corals, his tentacles of many colors and his fair skin look so pretty amidst all these bright colors.

It was a new side of Jaebum which Jackson witnessing. Jaebum is usually mysterious, darkly attractive and there's a tinge of mischief inside him, if not childish at times. Now he sees him outside with all these bright colors and sunlight, Jaebum look just like an ordinary handsome octopus, as weird as it sounds because no octopus is ordinary, much less a sorcerer octopus.

"Hey," Jackson called and when Jaebum turned around, his shocked face look so comical it's making the prince laughed.

"How do you-" Jaebum started before scowling in disapproval, "Bambam..."

"What are you doing?" Jackson try to sit down too, but his tail is more sensitive towards the rough corals than Jaebum's thick and flexible tentacles, so he just keep himself afloat.

"Gathering things to stock my necessities, also I just like to sit here, getting some sunlight," Jaebum glancing to Jackson before he wraps his tentacles around Jackson's tail and his waist.

"What are you doing?" Jackson shrieks, startled by the sudden grip around him and also the remembrance of how painful it was in the past.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just holding you so you don't tire yourself fighting against the waves," Jaebum smiled that rare gentle smile of his, it's so soft and way much softer when the sunlight brightens his face, his dark brown eyes also look warmer than it ever is. "Just relax..." and Jackson found himself relaxing under the gentle gestures.

It's weird, he shouldn't be that trusting nor forgiving. But he really is starting to trust the octopusman, isn't he? He keep looking quietly as Jaebum lying down and closing his eyes, savoring the soft waves through the corals as it rocks him by all the while keeping his grip steady and secure on Jackson so the merman wouldn't get caught by the drift. It's calm, so peaceful and Jackson just watched completely relaxed.

Until Jackson noticed something, "the fishes are scared of you." It's not that strange of an occurrence, some fishes are afraid of merfolks too, but not the little ones because they don't hunt for it. But this, all the fishes steer clear from Jaebum.

Jaebum opens one eye then closed it again, "not something new, everyone hates me."

And somehow the words cause an ache in Jackson's heart, it sounds so sad, so lonely despite the firm, nonchalant tone. So he did what he do by impulse, using his special gift as a merman he sings to three nearby clown fishes, which immediately swims around his fingers. Jaebum is watching in awe, enchanted, eyes sparkles with fascination.

Then Jackson reached out a hand to the octopusman which Jaebum complies wordlessly, bringing their hands together as the three clown fishes swimming playfully around their fingers. At first Jaebum was skeptical and his hand was rigid, but when one fish rubs itself to his palm, he grinned happily and start wiggling his fingers. It's so cute, so innocent and Jackson's chest burst with adoration at the display.

The octopusman is so different from the first impression Jackson had upon him. Maybe Jaebum is just a kind, lonely man who got isolated due to the prejudice towards their kind. Maybe all he wants is just a friend to talk to, to chase away his loneliness. Then amidst the realization Jaebum look up, eyes glinting with awe and happiness making Jackson's heart clenching in fondness.

"Jackson," he calls almost sound breathless and full of amazement, "your voice is so beautiful."

And there right then Jackson completely sure he was under a spell. A spell which cause the never ending butterflies, the blush on his cheeks, the tingling on his skin and the fast beating of his heart.

He realizes he's already falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear only one more after this lmao. (At least there's no cliff hanger right)
> 
> Tell me what you think because I live for comments ♥♥♥ Please be kind for this poor soul (I hope I don't disappoint)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson wish he could give a good beating to the stupid Octopus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'M SORRY this is words vomit. I'll edit it later when I read it again asdfghjkl I'm so impatient.
> 
> It's finally the last chapter!! No more, 'oh turns out there's another chapter'!! Ahahahaha.
> 
> Thank you for Markbumjinson because all this can only happened because of you. This idea came because of your obsession for Dolphin Jacks. It's not a dolphin but hey, I did my best lol.
> 
> Well then I hope you'll enjoy this. Beware there's rotten cheese below (read: failed fluff).

Well holy shit he can't believe this. It's only been three months, THREE months and he's already falling? What kind of spell Jaebum is using, Jackson groaned as he sink his head further into the bed. He hates that octopus just yesterday and now all this gross flowery feeling growing in his heart? What the heck.

He jumped when there's a knock on his door, heart leaping for a few seconds before he tries to calm it down, damn he feel so weak now after knowing his feelings. He cleared his throat once before answering, "yeah?"

There was disappointment when it was Bambam's head which peeking in, then cursed himself for even feeling that way.

"Are you still going to lock yourself in today? It's been four days and you haven't come out unless for meals," the snakeman asked although there's curiosity in his eyes rather than concern. "Jaebum been asking for you too."

Jackson's heart skip a beat, "oh he was?"

"We're wondering why the princess isn't coming out," Bambam laughed and run away when Jackson throw something to him.

"I'm not a princess!" he yelled, embarrassed and he hates the blush on his face. Damn, it's so irritating. And he's dreading the realization that it's not as annoying when it was Jaebum who called him that. He has fallen too hard it's scary.

That noon Jackson decided to come out of his room after making sure Bambam is no longer in the cave, staying inside his room wouldn't help him sort out his thoughts after all. So he braved himself to go to the magic room, feeling the stirring warmth inside him when the octopusman greets him with a smile.

"Have you finally grace me with your presence, prince Jackson?" he said teasingly causing Jackson to groan.

"I simply have nothing to do, so I just slept all day."

"And now you're bored of sleeping," Jaebum chuckled, closing the book his reading. "If you want, I could take you out to the place we were at few days ago."

"No... Not now," Jackson is not sure he can handle another heart attack seeing Jaebum under the sunlight again.

"Well then, there's still a lot of books to accompany your boredom."

Jackson's eyes scans through the books on the shelves, "do you have books from the land?"

"Yes I have, would you like to read them?"

"You have?" Jackson asked wide eyed, he didn't really meant his question, it was just for a distraction but now he's genuinely interested. "Have you been on land?"

Jaebum laughed softly, swimming to the shelf as his fingers caressing the books searching through the titles, "of course I have, longer than you did if I may add."

"Then..." there's a spark in Jackson's eyes, he wants to know more about the land, about the wonders of it.

"I could show you," the octopusman giggled at the childlike glint in the merman's eyes.

"You'll bring be to the land?" his tone was surprised, expectant and amused. But Jaebum tone it down immediately.

"No, I can't bring you to the land for a while since the magic from last time still burdening your body. There's another spell which allow us stay on land for a couple of weeks, but that magic require long and slow preparation. Let's save that for later."

Although Jackson initially feel disappointed, he feels excited at the promise of 'later' now. But... "then how are you going to show me then?"

"Have you seen butterfly?" Jaebum asked instead.

"No... What is that?"

"A small and beautiful animal, well an insect to be more precise," Jaebum reach out his hand, a mild glow on his palm before it took shape of a pretty pair of blue wings then it flies to Jackson.

Jackson is awed at the illusion, it's so clear like the animal is really there and it's so pretty. "Oh!" he exclaimed when the butterfly landed on his nose, "it tickles! Is this really an illusion?"

"A pretty damn good illusion, huh?" Jaebum said smugly then a swarm of butterflies took form in the room, flying about beautifully with a lot of different colors.

At first Jackson is taken aback by the wonder and the beauty, but then the swarm of butterflies flying towards him and strangely it makes him terribly uneasy, "take them away! No, not any closer!"

Jaebum laughed at the horror in Jackson's eyes, "so you're scared of insects?"

"I don't know but it makes my skin crawls," Jackson shivered a bit and relieved when the butterflies disappeared. "They are beautiful though... Are all insects that beautiful?"

"You tell me," in an instant the room full of insects, from ants to big spiders roaming around and some even crawling on Jackson's tail. The merman screams, utterly terrified.

"No! Get them off me! I don't like this, get them off! Get away!"

"Hahahaha!" Jaebum laughed loudly, seemingly very happy and satisfied before he made the illusion disappeared. "Oh my, you're so cute."

"And you're a bully, I hate you," Jackson grumbled under his breath, trying to calm down his breathing.

"Here, I'll show you another insects which is beautiful."

"No, no more insect, Jaebum no-" his shrieks engulfed by the sudden darkness in the room. "Jaebum I swear-!"

There's a glow, a blinking flying greenish glow. Then another and another glows until the whole room illuminated by tiny, flying green glows. Some part of Jaebum also lighten by this glows, making the whole thing look ethereal. What's more Jackson noticed how the room also look different, like they're on land with tall grass and mountains around them. It's beautifully breathtaking.

"Wow..." Jackson breathes.

"This is my memory, I saw exactly this when I went to some valley. Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, it is... Are those glowing things also insects?"

"Yes, they are fireflies. It's quite hard to find them nowadays," there was a fond and longing stare in Jaebum's slightly illuminated eyes, making Jackson's heart beating harder again. He didn't know if it's the insects or Jaebum's beauty which makes it all beautiful.

"Fireflies... Flying fire..."

Jaebum laughed, "yeah, flying fire."

The darkness and the way they share a gaze makes it so intimate. They hold each other stares like they both being bewitched, pulling at each other by an unseen force. It almost feel like their hearts share the same beating and it feels so close, so bare and raw.

Then Jackson feel a soft touch on his arm, fingers caressing his skin, unsure yet not unpleasant. He didn't know when they get to be that close that even in the darkness he could see the twin moles on Jaebum's eyelid, the gentle breathing on his cheeks. Then suddenly the room brighten and all the illusion disappears. Belatedly he realized another presence in the cave and came to understand that Bambam is back home.

Jaebum cleared his throat, "I'll show you which books is from the land, you can read it."

Jackson was stunned, a bit embarrassed at the awkward atmosphere surrounding them. But he couldn't help the hot blush on his face when he noticed the way the octopusman's ears reddening much like himself. Strangely, Jackson slowly understanding what was it between them, and he's not sure if he hate it. It's not unpleasant at all. 

\--

"What does it mean, social dance?" Jackson asked while reading one of the books from land.

"It means a dance which often used for social gatherings."

"What is dance?"

Jaebum turned with a mild judging look, "it's like those you merfolks did for a celebration."

"Oh, like twirling? Does those pair of legs can twirl with so much agility?"

The octopusman laughed, "those legs can do so much more than you think it could. You might feel unstable with it, but that's because you're not used to it. Here, let me show you."

Suddenly a melody heard and it's filling the magic room, "what's that?" Jackson asked in surprise.

"That, my dear, is a song to accompany the dance," he smirked and yet instead of the smirk irritating Jackson like it always been, this time it actually makes Jackson's flutters because Jaebum called him 'dear'.

Then an illusion of a pair of couple emerged and dancing to the music, graceful and elegant. Jackson's attention shifted entirely to the figures for a moment, enchanted by the simple yet charming movement. He unconsciously start to sway his body to the music and the dancing illusions, trying to mimic as a smile made on his lips. Then the illusion fades, before he could feel disappointed, a hand reaching to him, palm up.

"May I have this dance, prince?"

Jackson blushed at the way Jaebum called him prince and at how he smiled to him, gentle and fondly. He really feels weak at the presence of the octopusman now after fully admitting it is love which he feels towards him. He hesitantly took the hand, smiling back with a smile which he wishes isn't awkward.

"Aren't you a charming prince too now," Jackson chuckled teasingly to lighten up the mood, yet unexpectedly Jaebum smiled bashfully to it, making it weird for both of them. The intimacy was not noticed by Jackson only this time, they both feel it radiating between them. Causing a matching blush on their cheeks and it's sweet, Jackson swoon at the realization of how much he affect the other.

Jackson, feeling bold, pull Jaebum by the waist and bringing them closer slowly, eyes intact and swimming into unexplored emotions. The bubbling giddiness in his chest caused him to giggle, and as if infected, Jaebum also giggling along with him. Now they share warmth, less awkwardness and just them basking at the soft melody filling the room.

After a while, Jaebum take one of Jackson's hand which was on his waist and put it on his shoulder, smiling as he did so. Jackson briefly squeeze the warm skin and smiled back, willing for the butterflies in his stomach to settle down. What they have right now feels good, so unreal yet gentle and calming despite the turbulence in Jackson's chest.

"So," Jackson cleared his throat slightly breaking the peaceful atmosphere, "is the dance just swaying about like this?"

Jaebum grinned, "is it too boring for your liking, prince?"

"I'm not saying it's boring..." he likes it too much it's dangerous for his heart.

"For an energetic merman such as yourself, probably a more upbeat song and dance is more suitable."

"What?" he yelped when suddenly Jaebum pulled on one of his hand and their chests bumped at each other. The music changed, more merry and colorful, there's a glint of mischief in the octopusman's eyes.

"Let's tango then, shall we?"

Jackson was surprised at the sudden change of pace, he got pulled and twirled around to the beat of the song. It's making him dizzy at first, but then the weirdness and the way Jaebum smiles widely makes all of it delightful and playfully amusing. Automatically he laughs loudly, letting himself loose and going crazy to the beat, pulling at Jaebum and they're twirling together surrounded by laughters. 

And Jackson found himself falling deeper in love. Because it's so fun to be with Jaebum and this is the first time he ever heard the octopusman laughing that free, genuine happiness and excitement. Right now, he's sharing a moment with the real Jaebum, that gentle and slightly childlike octopus.

When the music stop, they're out of breath, wide grins painted on their faces. There's a burst of excitement and adrenaline in their veins, and that's probably why Jackson was so bold. He slides his fingers in Jaebum's hair, combing it backwards as he brought their foreheads together, closing his eyes to feel the ghosting breaths of Jaebum.

He could hear the way Jaebum's breathing hitched at the sudden closeness, but Jackson think nothing of it as his whole being buzzing with happiness and love. Yes, this is love, strange at it may, he really fall in love with this contradicting octopusman. Maybe he just experiencing Stockholm syndrome, something he just read from one of Jaebum's books, but whatever he feels it in his veins.

But slowly Jaebum pulling away, clearing his throat awkwardly, "um, I... I have something else to do."

It makes Jackson smile and more giddy seeing the cute blush on Jaebum, he's so cute, so innocent. But he also starting to feel awkward from his sudden boldness, so he let the man go, "okay."

"We will... If you want, we can continue this later..."

Still trying the limit, Jackson reach out his hand and tuck in some strands behind Jaebum's ear, "sure, I would love to."

There's a flush on Jaebum's entire face, Jackson almost laugh at it, "okay... Okay then I'll... Get going."

Later when Jaebum had run away and Jackson alone in his room, he squeals loudly to his pillow after realizing how shameless and bold he was acting. But the persistent grin and warm kicking of his heart tells him he didn't regret it, he really, really like it.

\--

"Maybe he really like me too to a certain extent..." Jackson grinned to himself, feeling happy and sure. After all, who could resist prince Jackson? He knows he's adored by everyone. Even Bambam adores him, if he say so himself. And he dares himself to think the octopus love him too.

So he tries to push Jaebum's nerves further, maybe that way he'll come clean with what he feel towards Jackson. Although this time he didn't try to push it by doing pranks, but by flirting to the octopusman. He's the best at flirting, he guessed by the reaction he earned from Jaebum.

Jaebum would turned away and try to hide his blush whenever Jackson glide closer to him, smiling while staring under his curvy eyelashes, half teasing half flirting. Sometimes Jackson dare himself to caress Jaebum's arm and his lower back, until he can cling to those muscular arms unabashedly. As he gets a reaction which pleases him, Jackson also feel on the cloud nine for being able to be so clingy to the octopusman and how it strengthens his suspect of Jaebum liking him back.

He's happy, feels weirdly liberated at the bubbly emotions in his chest. He's stuck on that cave after all, why not make the most of it. Speaking of the cave, Bambam is out again, Jackson often wonder what is the relation between the octopusman and the snakeman.

"This cave, whose house is it? Yours or Bambam's?" Jackson finally asked.

Jaebum look up a bit, thinking, "in a way this cave is mine? I was the one who found it, but Bambam was the one who made it habitable, because at that time he was the one who can use magic."

"So you really can't use magic before?" Jackson asked excitedly, because he had thought Jaebum wouldn't tell him that easily, and yet here they are. His heart swells thinking that Jaebum had trust him that much.

"Well, not that I can't use it at all, but my magic was pretty unstable and almost nonexistent. Bambam in the other hand was already a magic bearer at young age, he's far stronger than me," Jaebum explained nonchalantly while Jackson is shocked.

"Stronger than you? You must be kidding... You're already a joke and he's far stronger than you?"

"Did you forget he teleported you from this cave to my favorite place so easily in one jump, which I have to say I went to that place through two jumps, and he nullified my magic barriers at the same time? And he barely got affected by the after effects of those magic? He may look easy, but his magic is no joke."

Jackson is dumbfounded, he can't imagine anyone else being stronger than Jaebum, that octopusman's magic was already so strong and a level which Jackson will never be able to reach. Knowing the snakeman have a greater magic awed him and also terrifying him. Because behind Bambam's open and welcoming personality, his character is still unknown to Jackson.

"Have he... With his magic..." Jackson can't put his word properly because even though he didn't really trust the kid, it's still unfair to ask such question.

There was a sad smile on Jaebum's lips, "unfortunately, he did, but it was accidental."

"How..." Jackson's heart fell at the answer, Bambam had hurt someone due to his magic. But more than that he's witnessing how deeply Jaebum care for the kid through the sadness in his eyes. They may bicker a lot, but they hold each other close. 

"He was a little kid, a prankster since birth," Jaebum snorted, "it was just another prank of his, but he was too young to be able to control his magic, everything went wrong and it happened." Jaebum slowly inhales, "he killed the other kid."

Jackson gasped, feeling saddened at the story. But Jaebum continues even with a pained look, "his kind, the other snakemen tried to take advantage of his power after that, using it for ill deeds and sort. Although they tried to control him, they was actually afraid of Bambam because even then his magic was so strong. One wrong step and he would kill the entire tribe.

"Feeling fed up, Bambam ran away and lived alone at a faraway place so no one can find him. But the influence of the other snakemen on him already messing his head, he's a bit crooked when we found each other," Jaebum softly laughed. "As for me, it's the nature of my kind to live independently from young age. But... That's not what is unbearable. Everyone are afraid of me and they created an image on me based on baseless rumors. Well, who would like a sorcerer octopusman? The whole thing spelling catastrophe."

Although Jaebum is smiling, Jackson know the pain is still bleeding in his heart even now. So he cupped the side of Jaebum's face, gazing to his eyes wordlessly telling him that, 'you're not alone now'. And it seems the intensity of those emotions racked Jaebum's heart, he closed his eyes and Jackson saw the trembles on his eyelashes and his lips. He wants to embrace the vulnerable Jaebum in front of him, to chase away his sadness, but he knows the other need this moment to let it go. He never felt his love as overwhelming as it is now.

"My favorite place..." Jaebum suddenly continues, eyes looking at the distant, avoiding to look directly to Jackson. "That place was where I met him the first time. He's younger than me yet he's so smug and told me that we have to stick together, fellow lonely boys and all."

Jackson snorted then chukled, "let me guess, you gave him a good smack?"

"No, I would rather have my head intact to the neck," Jaebum grinned, "he was young, he still can't hide his power, so it was oozing out like harsh waves. No one would dare to mess with him, especially me who at that time couldn't do magic. Now thinking back at it, I don't regret it... Although he was a bit twisted in the head and I have to keep an eye on him all the time, we're good together."

Jackson hummed thoughtfully, slowly letting go the warmth of Jaebum's cheek, "so he teach you magic?"

"It's more like we teach each other before we learnt it by ourselves," he shrugged.

"When you told me he was stronger than you... Honestly I was afraid, I still didn't know him that much, what if he use it for something bad? But now if I think about it clearly, he doesn't seem like someone who would do that, nor does he seems as twisted as you described him to be," Jackson think it's pretty rude to say the first part, but it's better to voice it all out, he trust Jaebum after all.

Unexpectedly Jaebum grinned widely and start to chuckle, "he got softer indeed, a lot gentler all because of a certain someone. He's still a big prankster though."

"Oh? Someone? Who? Is this the start of a romance story?" Jackson clapping his hand excitedly.

"Who knows, they don't even know what are they, but the bond between them is deep. You've been wondering where he's always gone to, right? He was meeting that kid."

"Every day? Wow, that's love," Jackson smiled, somewhat feeling a bit closer to the snakeman at the story. Then a thought floating to his head at a certain remembrance, "is that kid the friend he said in my kingdom?"

Jaebum's eyes get slightly wider, "how do you know? Yeah, that's him."

"He told me before he was meeting a friend from my kingdom, wow... That's gonna be like, Romeo and Juliet."

Jaebum frowning, hesitantly asked, "how do you know about Romeo and Juliet?"

"You have that book."

Jaebum blushed and start scanning the shelves, wanting to hide any kind of romance books.

"Who would have thought you're such a romantic?" Jackson laughed.

"Shut up," Jaebum grumbled while looking down in embarrassment.

"Don't be shy, it makes you sweeter and softer, it's lovely," Jackson said half teasing half being honest. He could feel the growing warm on his cheeks as he see Jaebum unconsciously pouting with a flushed face. Can he be any cuter? Jackson swear he almost squeals. But since he's a kind spirit and Jaebum seem to be wanting to run away, he change back the topic, "do I know this kid whom Bambam fancied?"

Instantly Jaebum smiled and he gives Jackson this 'look', like he knows something and won't tell him, "oh you'll be in for a huge surprise."

"What?" Jackson whined, extremely curious, "why you guys won't just say it? I can't do anything about it so why not just tell me?"

"All in a good time, dear," Jaebum grinned, seemingly satisfied to get back at Jackson and makes him annoyed. "I promised to that kid to never tell anyone about him and Bambam, so you'll have to find out yourself. Beside, I owe him."

"You owe him?"

"He made Bambam the way he is now and makes him happy, I don't have to keep watching him anymore in fear he'll do something bad. And through that kid, I came to know a wonderful person which I'm forever thankful for," there's a longing look in Jaebum's eyes and it caused an ache in Jackson's heart.

"Who...?"

Jaebum smiled but not looking to Jackson, his eyes soft and full of fondness, "they hold a beauty no one can rivals, their heart is pure and there's this... Liveliness they hold which is so kind and gentle. They saved me from my demons just by being there."

Jackson feels envy, his heart throbbing in pain because Jaebum talk about this person so adoringly, like a treasure, like someone really important and it's not him. He took a deep breath, "you love them."

And then Jaebum's eyes holds over Jackson's, he gazes deep to Jackson's deep soul. The pour of his emotions is so strong Jackson feels his breath taken away by the intensity.

"I do."

Jackson could almost hear the sound of his heart cracking, but more than that he began wondering who this person is. Because the way Jaebum gazed at him tells a hidden secret, a secret which answer to his heart. He was just parting his lips, wanting to voice out his questions but Jaebum put a finger to his lips. Soft, gentle yet silencing.

"And it was so much easier when they hates me, resent me for my wicked deed. If they keep hating me, it'll be so much easier to bury this guilt in my heart," Jaebum whispered, his voice carries a tremble to his finger and onto Jackson's soft lips. Almost like a kiss, they were so close yet so far and their breath never been so in synch as it did now. "And their kindness give me a taste of my dream and I greedily took it for granted."

Jackson gasped when a kiss placed on his eyelid, so gentle yet hold a fierce passion and he felt the tremble of Jaebum's lips. He was too taken aback he couldn't react at all despite wanting to reciprocate it. When Jaebum pulled away a little, he could see the tears glistening in his warm eyes.

"It's you Jackson, it's always been you."

Jackson took a deep breath, "Jaebum I-"

"So I'll let you go. I'm sorry for tricking and hurting you. Thank you for being kind to me despite my wrong doings, you gave me light in this lonely life. And I don't want you to lose that light, to be trapped within these dark walls because my selfishness, I'm sorry. I'm letting you free."

"What?" before he could even feel confused, a bright light come from under his tail. He could feel the magic chain which binding him to the cave was being undone. "Wait-"

"Farewell my prince, be happy always."

And that was the last word he heard from Jaebum before he got tangled in cold waves which warping him into another place, back to his kingdom. The colorful castle which he knows so well, the houses spread within his father's kingdom, he's back home. And yet, there was no relief, there's only uneasiness and sadness in his whole being.

"Jaebum!" he screamed, his heart aching from unanswered feelings. He tries to swim back to where the cave is, but found himself unable to get out from the kingdom perimeter due to the strengthened magic barriers of his father. "No! Not again!" at that time he never hate a magic barriers so much in all his life.

And he screams and keep screaming until some guards find him and forcefully bring him back to his castle, his home he had missed so much. Yet all he wants is to go back to the dark cave which hold a part if his heart, his love.

He never hate Jaebum so much for not letting him speak his heart.

\--

"Hyung..." Yugyeom called softly as he hugs his crying brother, "talk to me, how can I understand if you just keep crying? Where the hell even you been?"

"I hate him so much," Jackson cries to his little brother's neck, "I hate dad for putting up a magic barriers which I can't get through..."

Yugyeom share a look with Youngjae, feeling at lost because they know nothing. Jackson went missing for three months unknown where and why, then suddenly he just back and crying his heart out. Youngjae had thought maybe he did something to his attraction to a certain human, did he got captured by the human or something?

"Did someone hurt you? Did he hurt you?" Youngjae asked carefully which making Jackson cry harder.

"No... No he never hurt me... Not like that."

Yugyeom and Youngjae ask nothing more, letting him cry and calm himself down. But Jackson still feeling sad and frustrated, even in gentle embrace of his brother and friend, he didn't found peace. If only he was stronger enough to break through his father's magic barriers, then he could give a certain octopus a good beating. But his father would never let him out again after he gone missing for so long. At least he appreciate them enough to not question further when he keep crying. 

He spent a week holed up in his room, crying and hating Jaebum. Until Yugyeom had enough and forcefully dragged him out of his hiding place, his bed. Jackson had protested, even fighting with his brother, but Yugyeom is unrelenting.

"How can you move on if you keep crying and replaying it in your head without getting out of your pathetic room and actually try to let it go?" his brother had said and although it angers him, Yugyeom is right.

So he let himself got dragged along the kingdom's perimeter. Sometimes he tries to get through it but failed everytime, making the frustration grows even more. Days went by with Yugyeom dragging him out of the room and strolling around the kingdom. He lose his smile, his mind always goes back to the cave and the dwellers of it.

Is Jaebum also crying like him? Did he hurt as much as he is right now? Did he miss him like he did? Did he ever try to come and see him again? He realized the rumours about an octopusman trying to get inside the kingdom must be Jaebum, and it was Jackson he was trying to see. His heart grows heavier and tears brimming again at the thought. How long has he been in love with him? Has he given up now?

"You know..." Jackson start amidst his brooding while strolling with Yugyeom, "just because many people said someone is bad, doesn't mean it's the truth."

"What do you mean?" his brother asked, in full attention because this is the first in a while Jackson is finally talking.

"I feel ashamed, even though I always try to never believe in rumours, I was actually foolishly let prejudice tainting my judgement. I regret not realizing it sooner how kind he really was," Jackson closed his eyes, wondering if he had trust Jaebum more in the beginning, would it be different? Would he have enough time to confess his feelings then? 

There was silence until Yugyeom said, "I know that feeling."

Jackson look up, curious to why his brother said what he said.

"Hyung, I... I have a secret," he bit his lower lip in nervousness, "come with me tomorrow, I've wanting to let you know."

The next day Jackson got shocked like nothing ever did. 'You'll be in for a big surprise', that octopusman's voice echoes in his mind as he look at the person Yugyeom want him to meet at the other side of the magic barriers, "the fuck?"

"Nice to see you Jackson," he twirls his fingers in mock with a smug face.

"It was you, Bambam?" Jackson gaped then made the connection, "that friend of yours was my own brother??"

"Surprise surprise," Bamban clapped his hands.

"You know each other?" Yugyeom was no less shocked than Jackson.

"Let me tell you something, when people said they saw Jaebum trying to get into the kingdom, he was actually already on his way going home," Bambam hinted with a smirk.

"Jaebum? You know Jaebum too, hyung?" Yugyeom then gasped in realization, "were you at their place when you were missing?"

"What do you mean by that?" Jackson asked Bambam instead, ignoring his brother's confusion.

"What I meant is," he reach out his hand then a big hole created at the magic barriers between them, "these barriers is nothing to us. If we really planned for something evil, it'll be done already before you know it."

Jackson's heart began racing at the clarification, "he only want to see me all this time..."

"Since the very start, it's all about you, Jackson," Bambam smiled and for once it was friendly and soft without mischief, "he caught a glimpse of you from the window of your room and that was enough to make him fall. Enough to make him do things normally he wouldn't do, like tricking you. Even so, he was always feel guilty for trapping you like that. I don't even have to tell you how much of an innocent he is."

Anger and adrenaline pumping in Jackson's veins, all he want to do is to teleport himself to that certain idiotic octopus, "is he there? I really need to see him."

Instead of answering, Bambam offer his hand to Jackson, "I can make your journey simpler, and I expect some blood, if you could that is."

"A few teeth maybe," Jackson grinned as he holds Bambam's hand, ready when the cold waves teleported him to where he wanted to be. Instantly he was welcomed by dark walls and cold surrounding, but what mostly took his attention was the wide pair of unsuspecting eyes, Jaebum himself. His anger hit the roof before he could think better. He dashed and punched Jaebum hard in the jaw it actually send the man tumbling back to the wall.

Jaebum cradles his jaw with wide eyes and utter shock, yet Jackson didn't care because the damn dam is flooding out, "you dare to tricked me, fucking stalked me for so long, yet you can't give me a fucking minute to answer you back? You fucker! Jerk, asshole..." he hiccups, tears forming in his eyes, "you coward, how could you..."

Jaebum still leaning on the wall, stunned to his bones feeling completely lost as to why Jackson is suddenly in his cave, why did he suddenly lash out and crying? But he knows he have no right to question as he's aware did him wrong, so he just stare wide eyed waiting for another words.

Jackson hadn't meant to cry, he can't help the tears rolling down his cheeks as he saw Jaebum in front of him again. He missed him so much it can't be described, but the racking of his body was because he feels relief, because this time for sure he's going to let his heart known. He's not going to let the stupid octopus to ruin his chance again.

So he reach out for the easiest part to pull Jaebum closer to him, he yanked the male's hair harshly while blatantly ignoring the pained yelp. And crashed his mouth to Jaebum's lips, full of desperation and frustration, holding him closer as his other hand caught the other's waist. His wet eyelashes brushing Jaebum's dry ones, gentler than the burning passion in his heart, so close, so dear.

Jackson pulled away with a soft gasp, the last tears on his right cheek as he whispered to the red, thinner lips close to his own, "I love you... I love you too you bastard."

Jaebum's mouth is open in shock and his eyes closed in disbelief, but when he opens it, Jackson could see the glistening tears of hope and happiness growing within. And likewise Jaebum saw the genuine intensity within Jackson's fond eyes. A beautiful smile grows on both their lips as their eyes shares what they feel for each other.

"Did I drink some poison and now I'm dead? Because this dream feels too real," Jaebum softly laughed breathlessly.

"I promised Bambam to punch you hard enough to make some of your tooth fall out, but I can't do that," he chuckled and kiss him again, softer this time almost a peck. "I'll just make you pay in another way."

"Cut me, boil or fry me if you want, I deserve it," Jaebum said in a serious tone despite the grin. 

"Nah, I'll just make you my servant for the rest of my life," Jackson grinned back and kissed Jaebum's cheek, he can't stop kissing him.

And Jaebum feeling liberated from his long unrequited love, embracing Jackson with his strong arms and all of his limbs, tightly and longingly, "I've been wanting to do this for so long." He kissed Jackson in the mouth, parting their lips and tangling their warm tongue together then he laughed, "I'm getting dizzy."

"You have all the time in the world to kiss me now, take it slow, I don't want you to die just because of my kiss," Jackson tangling his finger's in Jaebum's hair, tugging at it softly. "You haven't answer my question."

"I'll gladly be your servant, my prince. My heart is already a slave to you, as frustrating as it sounds," Jaebum didn't mind the slight pain on his hair when he leans forward and catch Jackson's lips in his again, will forever thirst for it's sweetness.

"It's almost nauseating of how romantic and cheesy you are right now, who are you?" Jackson frowned.

"I know you like it," Jaebum turn them around and pinned Jackson to the wall instead, "run away from me now or I'll never let you go, ever again."

Jackson grinned, satisfied, "that's all I want, stupid octopus."

Then they kiss again, forgetting the fact that Bambam could walk in on them, or that Yugyeom is practically pulling his hair in confusion, or how would it all play out when Jackson say he want to stay with this octopusman to his father. Well, damn it all, he gets what he really want here.

"Why are you laughing?" Jaebum unconsciously mirroring the laugh.

"Nothing," he grinned and rubs his nose to Jaebum's, "will you show me more of the land?"

Jaebum's eyes turns softer, "of course, we can go to land sometimes, I'll show you many things. If you want, we can also visit the human couple."

"Couple? Who?" Jackson frowned.

Jaebum cocked an eyebrow, "Jinyoung and Mark, who else?"

"Huh? They are a couple? Wait, it was Mark??" Jackson is shocked and Jaebum laughed harder.

"Yes, they eloped together after you told them to."

"Oh, wow... I'm doing a good deed, right?"

Jaebum smiles as if proud, "you always are, dear."

Jackson's heart caught in his throat hearing Jaebum call him dear again, "Have you always been this sweet? Are you really that stupid octopus I hated?"

It's a melodious sound to Jackson hearing Jaebum laughing freely like that. He wishes to hear it always mixed with his own and they'll stay together forever. He hopes, there will be no more darkness in Jaebum's eyes and he'll fill it with light just like the love in his heart.

Together for hundreds of years.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
